The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Most motor vehicles are configured with various optional electronic equipment, such as traction control, etc. In order to efficiently wire a motor vehicle that has various configurations of optional equipment, typically, one or more wiring harnesses are employed. Wiring harnesses enable high frequency communication between a controller on the motor vehicle and the optional equipment. Typically, if all the optional equipment is included on the motor vehicle, then one wiring harness may be used. If, however, all of the optional equipment is not included on the motor vehicle, then multiple wiring harnesses are generally employed to prevent the transmission of electromagnetic interference to the controller.